White Walls
by VeryRandomGirl
Summary: Ju Midori is the best hunter in the world along with her companion Ookami a wolf (also known as Furball). Yomiel doesn't know what he is getting into when both him and ju wake up in a maze that is white. Join Ju and Yomiel as a friendship or more (hint hint) develops through their unexpected journey together. I also wrote this with my friend so it alternates between ju and Yomiel.


I do not own Yomiel and Sissel as they belong to the game ghost trek. Ju and Furball (lol) do belong to me. This story was created between me and my friend. Be warned Ju is a bit violent and some scenes are a bit gory. Also if you guys really liked it commeny, review or fav, also please tell me what you think my friend doesn't want it to be a romantic story but who knows they could form a very close relationship *wink wink*

* * *

><p>I woke up to see nothing but white. I look for a something to give me hint of where I am but all I saw was white. At first I thought I was in heaven but I knew that wasn't true, because I could feel the floor. But still.<p>

"HEY IF YOU CAN HEAR ME, THIS ISN'T A JOKE!" I yelled as hard as I can but no response.

I started to lose my temper again.

"Okay, look I know you think this is funny, but... IF THIS ISN'T A PRANK, THEN GET ME OUT OF HERE NOW!" I yelled again but still no response.

I quickly looked at myself to find my weapon called kirabara. But I couldn't find kirabara! I quickly realised Ookami wasn't here either.

I called out "FURBALL, WHERE ARE YOU!?" But again no response.

Maybe I was being punished for my reaction to a colleague of mine. I reminded myself of how badly I acted. I heard a voice "Hey!" When I heard that voice I knew who it was instantly it was...or I thought I did. But it wasn't the person I was hoping to see. Who was he?

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?" I cried out to the stranger.

* * *

><p>Yomiel turned around in shock. The voice that just yelled at him right now, sounded like a woman's. An angry one at that.<p>

"Oh wo-woah. Keep your voice down, will ya?" He said to her.

To be honest, he had no idea where he was. If he didn't know his surroundings, then he would just keep quiet and find an exit. But this woman seemed to want to alert the entire building of whatever or wherever this was, her presence.

"I'll like to ask the same question, miss. Who are you? What am I or, WE, doing here?" Yomiel asked, trying to keep his voice down but also loud enough for the girl to hear her.

"And again, please keep your voice down? If you could?" He thought.

* * *

><p>I saw the man and thought, what the hell is he doing here, I don't know the man, I never seen the man but he seemed willing to find out what was going on too.<p>

"So, first what's your name, where did you come from and last if I had my weapons by now I would have shot you so count yourself lucky mister" I said so nastily and hasty to the man. I hope he knew who was in charge now.

* * *

><p>"..."<p>

Yomiel couldn't answer the questions the lady threw at him right away. But what the heck, they aren't going anywhere, right?

"Uh. I did ask for your name first though. But it is rude to let the lady introduce herself before the gentleman, I guess. My name's Yomiel, and I come from a place far far away from wherever this is. Also if you even did have your weapon and did shoot me. I don't think I'll feel anything." He answered, shrugging.

She was intimidating, he had to give her that. But if they were on hostile terms, they it would take longer for him to get out of here.

"So. Mind telling me your name now, where you're from and why your being kinda mean to me?"

* * *

><p>Well at least the man answered, but his name didn't seem to fit him. Anyway I should answer the man. He has clearly no idea who he was talking to.<p>

"My name is Ju Midori, I'm not sure where my place is right now because it seems that my house is no where to be found." The man was clearly not intimidated. But how can that be, I'm always the one in charge of everything, I can't believe he isn't even showing any signs of remorse. This guy is getting under my skin. Honestly.

I finally said "Well, since we have nothing to do why don't you leave me alone or we could figure out this matter" I honestly didn't like the look of this Yomiel. I preferred not call him by his first name because I didn't like him at all.

"But first tell me your full name!" He probably is thinking I'm demanding, but he has to get use to it if we were to stay here forever.

Then it hit me.

"Instead of me telling me your full name, I'll give you a nickname, hmmmm... I got it! How bout banana head for your hairstyle" I said smirking away like I knew I had won " yep. It'll do for the time". I got him cornered judging from his character I can tell he is the strong silent type. Hopefully that can be proved wrong, since I got him cornered.

* * *

><p>Ju Midori, eh? Sound's foreign. Yomiel thought. The lady looked like she was about to yell at him again. Clearly she didn't like him at all, but he didn't do anything to deserve such...uh, unlikeness?<p>

But then Ju spat something out about leaving her alone or having the option to work together to figure our a plan to get out of here, an idea popped up in his head.

She'll be useful. Don't think she has the brains, but the power. I might tell her what to do, or she can let herself do it. But I know I'll be needing Miss Midori's help.

Now Ju was blabbering about his name, but Yomiel was still deep in thought. Until she called him Banana Head.

"Hey, hold on there. My awesome hairstyle does not look like a banana. I mean, seriously!? Where I came from, no one even commented about it. I think." He said, a tinge of annoyance was noticeable in his voice.

"But I'll take you on your offer on figuring a way outta here. You're not the only one that wants to be somewhere."

* * *

><p>Well at least banana head spoke of the solution I offered. I should thought this through more. " alright then I have a few ideas to get out, but I am willing to listen to your ideas...banana head", I smirk in joy that I knew that he was smart and probably well paid, so he'll be some us to me.<p>

"Hey, Ju!" I turned around to see Ookmai. Tears formed in my eyes but I held them back. I hugged Ookami and said " okay Furball you're not allowed to ever leave my side again" I yelled at Ookami but he knew everything bout me but this is unexpected.

" okay! okay! ... Jeez... Ju you certainly do care" Ookami said hesitating a bit "Ookami you belong to my father of course I care... I just don't show it that much". I course I worried but quickly " that's first time you called by my name" Ookami said surprised. But it didn't matter I hug Ookami passionately making sure he didn't leave my side.

I notice something on Ookami it was kirabara. "Kirabara... You found her?!" I looked straight into Ookami eyes. Ookami looked at the Kirabara and gave to me by pushing it with his nose. Ookami quickly notice banana head then he got up on my shoulders and said "who are you and what have you done to Ju" Ookami was my guardian after all it was only natural but I didn't expect him to be so forceful. But I notice an animal near banana head. Ookami raised his voice " I will have to ask again who are you and who is that cat?!.

* * *

><p>Yomiel rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses. So she is willing to cooperate. Good. Looks like I'll be the brains then.<p>

He thought.

Another voice called for Ju and they both turned around to see who it was. It was a fox, a small, white fox. Yomiel stepped back a bit away from Ju and the fox, who was supposedly named Furball since the girl scolded at the animal with that name. Now the two were reuniting. He felt an ache in his heart, Ju had an animal companion like he did. But where was she?

Yomiel returned his attention to Ju and Furball once the fox yelled at him. Why do I have to meet loud people at a unknown place like this? Sheesh!

"I've done nothing to your owner, I swear. We were just introducing ourselves" He replied calmly.

But as soon as Furball asked him who he was but added "who is that cat!?", time seemed to freeze for the man. Cat!?

Quickly turning on his heel he saw a familiar black feline with a red handkerchief on it's neck. The feline was unconscious. Running to his unconscious companion, he knelt down and stroked behind her ear.

"Sissel! You're here as well! Great. I won't be alone then..." Yomiel whispered and picked up the sleepy cat.

"Oh, and Ju. You might want to re-introduce me to your pet. Because I am not going through introductory again. I've repeated myself over three times."

* * *

><p>Ookami and I look at each other, it was clear that Ookami didn't like being called a fox. "My name is Ookami and for your information I'm a wolf, not a fox" that probably was the first time Ookami stood up for himself.<p>

I said in reply "Ookami here is my partner and annoying Furball, I do wish you treat him nicely, he is quite important" I said a bit nicer than before the man, who was clearly not phased but still.

Then all of a sudden, Ookami twitched and jumped off my shoulders, and flames were all around Ookami when he transformed to his beast form. I said to Yomiel "okay banana head something is moving around us and -" he looked annoyed at my question but then I heard something and so did Ookami. I loaded kirabara and was ready to aim. But I looked at Yomiel who had heard nothing. Of course he had no idea, he hasn't been trained to hunt down criminals or anything he probably was your average mamas boy.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" it was a women's voice but I knew it was pure evil. I looked at Yomiel and asked "do you have a weapon? Cause if you do, I could decide on how to get to this woman and punish her."

* * *

><p>Everything seemed to be going way too fast for Yomiel. He couldn't process what was happening right now. But he did know this. The fox or wolf could talk, and apparently is a he. Also the wolf just exploded into flames and grew bigger.<p>

"What? How...what." He mumbled as he was mesmerised by the wolf's flames surrounding it.

Ju, again, yelled at him since she and Ookami sensed an enemy presence. Plus, they all heard a woman's voice. The voice was cracking up from laughter and his new 'allies' looked worried but ready to strike anything that was gonna attack them. As the girl reloaded her weapon, she glanced at Yomiel and asked a question he truly didn't want to answer.

"Well, I do kinda have a weapon. But it isn't a physical one. Unlike your...your kirabura or whatever. And do you know the woman that is laughing at us right now? Seems to me like ya do." He asked, hands in his red tuxedo pockets and slightly leaning backwards. He was acting laid-back, but inside he was feeling a sense of hostility. Hostility coming from Ju, Ookami and that woman.

What did I get myself into? Yomiel thought, shaking his head.

* * *

><p>Is the man deaf or blind?, honestly he looks so laid back, but enough of him. He can die if he wants to. The enemy seems powerful but this voice I heard. I know who it is. "Ookami do sense it, we know who it is" I said to Ookami ignoring Yomiel.<p>

I said to him a lot nicer than before "Can you protect yourself?" Making sure to sound nice. I thought for a moment. The man seems very intelligent, he probably thinks I'm weird. While I was deep in thought it suddenly went black.

* * *

><p>As Ju ignored Yomiel and continued to talk to her companion, the room went pitch black. But with his custom-made sunglasses, he could see in the dark, like Sissel.<p>

"So, you guys do know this hidden enemy? That'll make it easier then. You guys fight it out while I stand and watch, 'kay?" Yomiel said smoothly to Ju as she looked around in the dark. But the wolf's flames shone light, making the dark retreat from the flames.

This time, he took a good look around the room. It was just a empty room with white walls and white floor. Like a laboratory testing room, or that's what he thought it was anyway.

"There's nothing here. I don't think I won't be much help." He told Ju. Damn. If only the enemy could show themselves...

* * *

><p>Then I could just see Yomiel looking around I instantly realised he could see through those sunglasses. I pulled my googles down that were on my head so I could see, I look around because my googles were high in technology from the institute I was working at. I could identify a figure outside of the room.<p>

"Hey, banana head listen okay, come over to me and hang onto Ookami he'll take care of you since you're not use to a situation like this" I smiled a bit and winked and then I looked at Ookami he nodded. and I gave a thumbs up in response. I then aimed kirabara at a section and shot it.

All that could be seen was a small bullet racing through the air with rose petals flying off leaving a red trail. BANG! Instantly

the room shook as light could be seen and we got out and saw our enemy Chi Ojo.

* * *

><p>Yomiel watched Ju pull the goggles over her eyes and then listened to what she just said. Again, the nickname made him sigh in annoyance but the thing she said that annoyed him most of all, was when Ju told him that he wasn't used to a dangerous situation.<p>

Sissel, who was still asleep in his arms stirred.

"Hold on there. I said I won't be much of help, but not completely useless-" Yomiel started, but Ju's attention was to the bullet she just fired. !? Are those...are those rose petals? He thought. But they seemed to be explosive rose petals, or something like that, because the section of the wall that the bullet pierced into, crumbled into dust. More light shone into the dark room and they both saw a silhouette.

Yomiel's smirk appeared. If that was the enemy, he could be of use now. But he needed to stay under cover. So he stuck with Ookami, not saying a word.

* * *

><p>I was careful while stepping out, to not injure myself. To watch over Ookami and Yomiel is distracting but it seems that I need use of the both of them besides I can't stand the man. It's not in my nature to do so.<p>

I yelled as loud as I could to the enemy "CHI OJO! Stop this now!".

Memories of that terrible day arise back into my mind. That day I meet Chi Ojo , a daughter of a wealthy poacher of the sacred beasts, she was 16. A highschool student when I meet her but now she has grown to about 23 by now. I met her and lost her the same time. I met her during a criminal investigation and it ended with her being the culprit. I remember those words that she said

"I NEVER WANT TO SEE AGAIN! YOU HERE ME I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" I said those words while crying. I Rarely ever cry.

With that memory in my mind I was watch then, I heard chi voice "you figured it out then who am I" what that's not chi it's different another familiar voice. It was Akuma Ojo, chi older brother. He was the main suspect in the investigation turns out he liked me till I shot in the shoulder for being so perverted towards me. Thinking of him sends chills down my spine.

I replied to him "I know who you are, your Akuma Ojo". I wonder why he took me all the way here. Then it hit me "look Yomiel , I knew of Akuma since I was six and meet his sister chi when she was 16. There's a game me and Akuma played it was called white walls. White walls was a game that involved life or death, it was game of war and battles and finding a way to defeat the enemy through a maze". I said very concerned for Yomiels and my life, I looked at him and took my googles off and said " have you meet Akuma Ojo before?".

* * *

><p>For a couple of minutes, the man and Ju were staring at each other in complete silence. Them Ju finally broke it by saying she knew this man. And the responded to her. Yomiel was completely forgot, along with Ookami. Another few seconds passed as the two exchanged words, Yomiel tapped his foot impatiently. Finally, Ju returned her attention and called him by his real name and explained why the room was completely white. A game of life and death? Neither of them sound dangerous to me. After all, I don't feel alive nor am I dead. He thought, nodding in understanding.<p>

Then the lady asked him if he knew this, Akuma Ojo.

Another foreign name, like heck do I know him.

"Nah. Never heard of the guy. Ju, I think you know what's goin' on here more than me. Where's the maze? What's in it. Why am I here? I don't even know any of you." Yomiel asked, raising his voice on the last bit.

* * *

><p>I was listening to Yomiel and I answered " You ask to many questions banana head, let's go if we both want to live we better move".<p>

We started to move I noticed that Sissel was waking and Ookami change back to his Normal form. I decided to answer Yomiels questions if I didn't he probably wouldn't leave me alone " alright I explain simply for you since your a beginner" I stop and when back into deep thought and said " the game consited of players, me and Akuma used voo doo dolls of some people we knew, but I never knew that I be putting real life's in Danger. Your average game has 20 players each and you play knocking out anyone even your own team members. You start at a white room that a team member must get out of and find there way out of the maze but the problem is you can't see the maze". I never looked Yomiel once while explaining our situation.

I futhered explain why he most likely got into this " Akuma is a great player he does have some dirty tricks every so often but never he has never won this game. You were probably of great standards in power and chosen to fight in the game". Of course he probably is of great standard, I just don't why Akuma did this. I then explain how we win the game "Unfortunatley we must pass each level to get to the finish of the maze, also this is the dream world". I looked in his eyes with concern then Ookami spoke while jumping onto my shoulder " wait, Ju if were in the dream world what can happen exactly" Ookami was concerned very much about this.

" all I can say is anything can happen, if your like me this world is just a world filled with impossible things but if your imagination as kid was blank than your most likely going to die". Then It hit me, I knew something was strange about this guy so then I pulled out kirabara and shot it right at Yomiel.

* * *

><p>Yomiel once again, rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses. Ask too many questions she says, but he had a good reason to. Sissel was stirred even more, her eyes wasn't opened though. She would awaken soon, and that'll make him feel more secure. As Ookami and Ju started to move towards the man, he followed behind them but then stopped as they did. Hmm...? Yomiel was wondering why they stopped after they just took about 3 steps.<p>

But he didn't need to think about it since Ju only stopped to tell him about the rules of the maze game. and that 'White Walls' located in a...a dream world!?

"Wait, this place isn't rea-" Yomiel couldn't finished his sentence as he saw the rose-petal bullet pierce through his black shirt. Sissel awoke at that exact moment as he felt his consciousness slipping. Why?

...does she know?

His body laid limp on the white floor, there was not a pool or drip of blood to be seen as he was shot. Yomiel was in his Soul form, his blue flaming Soul hovered above his dead body.

"Rude of you to shoot me without telling me first." Yomiel called out to Ju. But no-one could hear him if he was in Soul form, only if they died and he made contact with them while they were dead.

He re-attached his Soul back to body and the corpse jerked upwards. Sissel mewled and rubbed her body against his arm. Slowly standing up again, his hands in his red pockets he stared at Ju, then back to Akuma.

"I love puzzle games. And it seems you solved one of my own puzzles, Ju." Yomiel said, stroking his awakened companion. Or did you take a lucky guess? Heh. So a violent lady like you can use a brain.

* * *

><p>So he is a Z-Soul, I thought at first he was a human but that quickly change after I realised he posture and body language was brimming with confident i knew he wasn't the average human, so then my thoughts change to creatures who do take human forms. So to test the theory I shot him.<p>

Z-Souls are former humans who were weak in there previous life, but after they died with regret they are reborn into a world were they literally the living dead. They survive fantastic blows that should surely kill demons and humans in instant.

Then Akuma disapeared into dust leaving a cloth of some sort. I looked around and all I heard was quiet evil laugh. I picked up the cloth and I noticed it had emble that represented our game. I looked at Ookami and Yomiel then I said " looks like the game has only just began".

* * *

><p>As Ju seemed to stare at him with a satisfied look, Yomiel shrugged again. So, having people rising up, back alive, when they just got shot, was perfectly normal. Well, Ju has a wolf that can talk, grow bigger and set itself on fire. While she has a gun that can shoot explosive rose petals. Fair enough, sure. He thought, his head was still processing all this information when Akuma disappeared with an evil laugh.<p>

But the host of the game did leave a clue, a cloth with an unknown emblem to Yomiel. But Ju and Ookami recognised it and told him that the game has begun.

"As I said before. I love puzzle games." Yomiel replied, still as laid-back as before. Sissel clung onto his shoulder and stared at the wolf, not making a sound. The duo were usually a silent pair when it came to strangers.

* * *

><p>Yomiel said he loved puzzle games and I knew how the game went. "This cloth was drop on top of the game went it starts" I looked at Yomiel, I then said "this game is very simple if your the people controlling the players but if your a player it's very dangerous, but first things first we need something". I looked around myself looking for an object that gives a player an advantage. It's here somewhere. "FOUND IT!" I said satisfied with myself. I pulled out a short pole and then I open up the pole to be 2.5m in length the pole is silver and it's called Shiruba.<p>

I set the cloth on the ground and then stab with Shiruba. All of a sudden glass shards came off the cloth and some sort of electric strips ran across the room. The room dissolved into a real maze this time. I looked at "you like puzzles games then here's your first" I walk to wall and touch and pulled, and turned revealing a hidden message in Japanese that said "二文字が削除されたときの5文字はどのようなワードが1つだけの左を持っている" I translated it for Yomiel cause I bet wasn't japanese "WHAT WORD OF FIVE LETTERS HAS ONLY ONE LEFT WHEN TWO LETTERS ARE REMOVED?" What ever the answer was it was a ticket to the next level.

* * *

><p>Dangerous puzzle games are also my thing. This is goin' to be a fun adventure. Yomiel was utterly bored before this game was mentioned. He was still thinking about how this place was located in a dream-world as Sissel mewled in his ear, returning back his attention to Ju who found the first puzzle question. But Yomiel was surprised at how the maze suddenly appeared, he should've noticed something but he guessed he was spacing out.<p>

Ju gave him the honour of answering the first question. He walked near Ju as she translated the symboks in english. What word of five letters has only one left when two letters are removed? Wait a minute, I know this answer, Lillian told me this once!

"Stone. If you take away the S and T you are only left with one." Yomiel answered. If he got this one wrong, then what else would it be? Bones? Zones? What would happen if he got it wrong anyway?

* * *

><p>I looked at him when he answered and I pushed the stone back in and then the answer came up. It said Stone. "Looks like banana head isn't dumb after all" I stated and then a big rumble sound and the floor was shaking and clasp my fist and look and saw a stone rise front he ground and knew what to do. I watch pulled out Shiruba and Kirabara and gave Shiruba to Yomiel and said " you see the emble on the stone each time you see hit with Shiruba it will give the next question or task to do" at least he now has weapon, while I was reloading Kirabara I said " also Shiruba when jabbed into someone or an object electrocutes that person or object" I looked at him after reloading Kirabara I pointed to the stone.<p>

Yomiel stabbed it with the Shiruba and again a question pop up but this is no ordinary question. It showed すべて一緒に生まれたこの世界では4人の兄弟があります。最初に実行され、決してwearies。二つ目は食べ、完全になることはありません。第三のドリンクといつものどが渇いている。第四は、歌を歌って I translated again "There are four brothers in this world that were all born together. The first runs and never wearies. The second eats and is never full. The third drinks and is always thirsty. The fourth sings a song that is never good" I looked at Yomiel with a very worried expressions this is something else, "so what are thoughts banana head" I said smirking and giggling a bit. I hate puzzles good thing Yomiel pretty good so is Ookami.

I look at Ookami and he said " well I not to sure but I believe the first thing to recognize is that their not human spots gets us closer to the fact that they might be..." Ookami went back into to deep thought like hell I was going to do the mental work.

* * *

><p>Still holding the Shiruba, he let it hang loosely on his fingers. The second question was definitely confusing. Ju didn't look like she even wanted to try solve it, but Ookami looked more confused than he was. There are four brothers in this world that were all born together. One runs, but never gets tired. The second eats but doesn't get full. The third drinks but is always thirsty. The last one sings a song but it's never good. Yomiel thought. What kind of questions were these? At least he got the first one right, but this one seemed a bit ridiculous.<p>

Also taking note of what the wolf said before, the brothers might not be human. Were they spirits, immortal beings or...Gods? Of course, he was a puzzle-solver but since they were working together, he needed some hints.

"So. Is there any way we can get a hint or do we have to keep guessing? Because I can't be the only one solving these puzzles, ya know." Yomiel told them. Sissel was helpful in some ways, but when it comes to puzzle-solving, she likes to stand back and let him do it.

* * *

><p>I thought for a moment then I knew what to do and I look at Shiruba and remember its twin Kuro. I looked for Kuro and found it it was. Completely black metal covered in vines or inscription in japanese. So I ask Yomiel "hand over Shiruba for a bit" and I had to do this it could kill me but I had too. I decide to place to two weapons on the wal. Pararell to each other if they touch, t causes the game to end but would kill me and Ookami and I couldn't let that happen and also it would destroy Yomiels body and he wouldn't be able to reattach his soul and would die. So I decide to something forbidden in the game and then I shot kirabara at the wall, between Shiruba and Kuro.<p>

It hit exactly where I had precise it, but then a lights shine bright. It went away revealing the four elements pictures, and it said 火災, 水, 地球 and 風 under each element, I translated "fire, water, earth and wind". I guess that the answer but because I had cheated without telling Yomiel a pain in my chest came upon me and i hid the pain and we started walking towards the wall collecting Shiruba and Kuro. I gave Shiruba back to Yomiel and put Kuro back in my pack. The pain in my chest got worse as we walk I started to sweat a bit. But I hid it well. I walked through the hole in the wall and we reach level 9 instantly. The pain will not go, at this rate I will collapse but I must protect this man because this level has a surprise challenge as always.

* * *

><p>Oh, so the four brothers were the elements. Haha, that was a good one. I'll remember it for next time. Yomiel chuckled to himsel, the riddles weren't bad at all. For a life and death game, he was enjoying himself. When Ju gave him back the weird pole thing, he saw the small drops of sweat forming on her face. He brushed it off. She must be tired or something. It is a pretty foreboding game after all.<p>

A new weapon was found, but the lady kept it strapped to her back. Then she started to walk through the hole and into a new part of the maze, Yomiel followed behind with Sissel having a quiet snooze on his back. Looking closely at Ju through his sunglasses, he could sense a pain from her. Yomiel couldn't feel pain himself, but he could sense other's pain. It was a good and bad thing for him, it reminded him that he wasn't alive anymore but he can help soothe their pain. If he could.

"Hey miss. You don't look so hot, you doing okay?" He asked, trying to put a worried tone. Her animal companion should've sensed his master's pain. Maybe it wasn't that bad, yet.

* * *

><p>I was in a lot of pain that I want to give up but that's not what I stand for so I just said "I'm fine banana head, just a bit worried because were on level 9 of white walls that all". I really wasn't worried about level I was worried about Yomiel finding out like he can protect himself and me. Ookami notice my pain "Ju he is right are you sure" I quickly cut off his sentance " I'M FINE! YOU SHOULD BE WORRIED ABOUT YOURSELF FOR ONCE OOKAMI!". I really hated the fact that they noticed must be, the pain suddenly got stronger, I clenched my fist and pulled out my best weaopon Himitsu.<p>

Himitsu was a a giant scythe with chains and bones on it. It chilled me even when I held. I suddenly felt the prescence of a other body "Ookami" I looked at Ookami and he nodded, and transformed into his beast form. He probably knows I'm in pain, but I shouldn't worry him.

Meanwhile, Akuma Ojo was enjoying the show. "What an interesting move we chose our victims well, didn't chi" Akuma looked over at Chi, Chi just ignored. Akuma thought to himself I wonder what she is planning. I know her so well but she must be worried about something. But for her to do such a thing it's normal for gone game to restart but maybe...

A giant monster suddenly appeared out of the ground. It's a giant nine tail fox. It's a sacred beast, of course this is naturally from Akuma. The beast can talk but can't move it's mouth. The nine tale said "MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, what this i see two mortals and there pets, what that's not a mortal that man, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, too bad you won't last long". Damn the pain is intense but I don't hesitate and I grasp my scythe and jump to attack. The claw of the fox misses me by inches and I cut of a the front leg of the fox. The blood is pouring from his arm but his is still standing.

* * *

><p>Wow, okay. This suddenly got violent. Yomiel thought, as the first enemy in the maze appeared before them. Ju was apparently injured and she was fighting it, she successfully decapitated the leg of the beast. But her breathing seemed to be slowing down, she was going to die. But if she doesn't die by the fox, instead only dies because of natural causes, then he couldn't bring her back. Blood splattered on the ground near them as the beast continued to stand, the beastly smirk it wore was still on it's face.<p>

The enemy seemed to know that he wasn't a normal mortal. Was it that obvious? But he couldn't let Ju do all the work, if that beast is a living being, Yomiel could control it. But the only way to do that was...

"Hey, Ju. Can you kill me again? I know ya won't hesitate." Yomiel asked her. Then he faced Ookami and peeled Sissel off his back. The cat mewled in disagreement as he set her down next to the wolf.

"Take care of Sissel, wolf" He told Ookami. Standing up, he fixed his sunglasses. Was Ju going to shoot him? She would, that was the type of person she was. Maybe she would ask Why but she already found out that he wouldn't technically die.

"Well, what're ya waitin' for? Kill me already."

* * *

><p>At first, I though why you be useless. But it look like he had plan so I did what he wanted, I shot him without a doubt. After that I turned my attention to the very lively giant nine tales fox, damn what was his plan.<p>

Suddenly the fox had me cornered before he could eat me I cut his eye open and the fox threw his head back in pain yelling at me "CURSE YOU WENCH!" Then he removed his law and then he froze. I was ready for his attack but something wasn't right. What is Yomiel doing at a time like this.

* * *

><p>"Ju." Yomiel said her name with the nine-tailed beast's voice. In the beast's vision, he could only see in the colour of red. He saw his limp body lying on the floor, another bullet was stuck in his chest. It didn't take long for him to possess the beast, although it was trying pretty hard to get him out of it's head. With one eye and leg gone, Yomiel struggled to keep upright. He wasn't used to possessing animals like these.<p>

"Ju, can you hear me? It's me, Yomiel. I'm in the beast's body and mind right now. But I can't guarantee I have full control of it. I'll try keep it still while you try and kill it. Or at least immobilise it so it can't move anymore." He said as he made the beast's body lie down on the Level 9 Floor.

Don't know how long she can keep standing as well, The lady looks like she's in pain. I can't let her die now. Even though I could've just escaped if I possessed the other man's body...

"Stay alive, Ju. You can't die such a pathetic death now, can ya?" He teased her. The beast was calming down now, it seemed to be surrendering. Now he had 85% control of the beast. Everything was going according to plan...

* * *

><p>What?! Okay this got weird quickly. I was thinking for a bit. So Yomiel can possess others bodies when in his soul form. I nodded and attacked the possessed Nine tail, cutting off his head in one foul swoop. It was hard to get through the spine of the neck but it help that Yomiel had taken control it's body.<p>

Then fox fell, and blood is flowing like a river but despite that I'm used to seeing it. I just wonder if Yomiel is okay. Suddenly the room started falling and crumbling like it would collapse. I quickly grab Yomiels body and hurry out, I yell to Ookami and he came flying out with Sissel on his back.

They were okay but I couldn't say the same for myself or Yomiel. I thought to myself, he is very heavy but I can't dwell on that I must find a way out suddenly Ookami howled signalling an exit I ran towards the howl dogging and jumping as much as i could and finally I saw daylight.

* * *

><p>As Ju successfully executed the fox, he decided to return back to his body. But the room started to crumble and collapse and before he could return to his physical form, the lady and her animal companion left with his own body and Sissel.<p>

"No, no, no! Wait! You're goin' too fast!" Yomiel cried out, his voice unheard as they escaped from the rubble.

The debris covered the exit that they escaped from, he could only possess the rubble but couldn't get out to the other side. ...I can't sense them from here. I can't even sense my own body. Dammit, where are they!?

Yomiel heard Ookami howl and Ju's panting. The sounds seemed far away, but even if they moved closer to the debris who was Yomiel, he still had no chance of returning to his body. If she could figure out a way to get him back to his body, that'll be a huge help.

But for now, he had to stay as a rock. "One bad thing about being me-" he muttered to hismself.

"-Is that my 'shell' can be moved around somewhere. Sometimes I find it in a garbage bin. Now it's in the hands of a lady and a wolf. God. Damn it."

* * *

><p>I saw the daylight and breath in a big breath of air. I laid Yomiels body on the grass and saw a water fountain and went to it to collect water to clean myself and Yomiels body. I had a bottle that was empty in my pack from where I had been on my previous trip in Egypt.<p>

I wipe the dust and dirt off Yomiels. After his body was cleaned of the dirt. I then cleaned up Ookami and Sissel fir and any scratches or cuts in the accident. I then cleaned myself. While I took some of my clothes off to clean up a cut on my waist the pain came back. Oh no, not again I held the pain back with all my might and washed myself in the fountain.

The fountain was behind a building so if Yomiel woke up he wouldn't see me. I said to Ookami and Sissel before I went to clean up "take care of Yomiel, he may be dumb, but it seems he has a good heart". I walked off. Ookami and Sissel watch over Yomiel carefully while I was gone. As I was gone Yomiel body started to move without me knowing.

* * *

><p>Sissel focused all her energy on moving Yomiel's body back to the wreckage of what they escaped. She knew she couldn't move it by herself, but maybe using her own little share of power she can get her master back.<p>

Standing on all fours, she narrowed her yellow eyes and hissed. His body stopped moving and Sissel mewled in annoyance. The woman that Yomiel seemed to be allianced with could help her, but how? As Ju moved somewhere, Sissel stared at Ookami. He was another animal, maybe they could communicate.

"Wolf. Can you understand me?" Sissel miaowed, sitting near Yomiel's body.

* * *

><p>Ookami pricked up his ears and answered " yes I understand you what do you want". Suddenly Ju came back with her equipment off and just her clothes. She quickly her equipment off and said "hey Sissel did banana head make it". I looked her Then Ookami spoke for Sissel it seemed<p>

* * *

><p>Ju looked at the both of them as Sissel spoke to Ookami, translating her meows to human words.<p>

"Wolf and her master, get Yomiel's body near the place we just escaped from! He's still stuck there. Hurry before my master decides to do something stupid." She told Ookami and then glanced at his body.

"You left my master behind, and after all he's done for you. You're the worst girl I've ever met." Sissel hissed at Ju, her black fur standing on end.

* * *

><p>Ju quickly realised her, I must have move to fast for his soul to catch up. Damn it! Ju quickly ran and pulled Kuro out. She jump up onto the highest rock that was pilled on top of Yomiels soul. Ju then placed on top and let out an evil force from Kuro. Kuro was made from a rare black metal found in the centre of the earth. Originally it was sealed because of the power it held. Kuro belong to Ju father who was a Great cadet at the academy Ju work at, he successfully go the highest award in the university. Ju hoped one day she could<p>

As Ju released it's energy, the rocks was disintegrating and all there was dust. I had hoped that Yomiel could regain his body and soul Ju thought.

* * *

><p>Yomiel stayed still for a long time, he wasn't thinking about anything until the ceiling above him started to turn into dust. Hmm? What's happenin' now. He thought, still possessing a rock. He felt a huge amount of energy crushing the rocks and turning into dust. He'll turn into dust if he doesn't get out of the rubble.<p>

In a few seconds, all the rubble were just particles now. Yomiel was floating in the centre as his Soul form. He saw Ju, Sissel and the wolf. His body was slumped on the other side, Yomiel was relieved. Ju was pretty powerful, no doubt about that. She looked better than before as well, hopefully her pain went away.

But he couldn't go anywhere in his form like this, so he continued to float. Sissel ran away from Ju and Ookami and went towards him, she leaped into the air just in time for him to possess her handkerchief. She quickly ran back to the direction of the girl and the wolf. Sissel nodded at the both of them then walked towards her owner's body.

Returning to his own moveable vessel, he was welcomed by the feeling of coldness. Yomiel didn't want to move at the moment, he felt...tired? Yeah, that's it.

"Thanks, Ju and Sissel." He said, face-down on the floor.

* * *

><p>Yomiel finally said words but very few. It was a relief for a bit. I was cleaned up and so was Yomiel so I didn't worry bout that. I looked at Ookami and said "hey Ookami I need an extra hand" I smiled cheekily it is, rare that I smile. Last time I smiled it was the day my father came for my birthday and I never seen him since.<p>

Ookami nodded and transformed into a human. He help me get Yomiel weak body get up so he could walk. I held and we nodded at each other. Ookami transformed into his beast formed. I hurried but careful enough to get Yomiel on. I already knew he was to weak to fight I had to get my place. Wait! My place ... Is close by. This place was called...


End file.
